


Shy Eyes

by isthatyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Twitter, coffee shop AU, they're just really shy and blushy, waiter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/pseuds/isthatyoularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU where Harry is 21 and famous and he has been in love since the moment he saw those cerulean blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone last night. So short :)
> 
> **Translations:**  
> [Polish](http://imdejv.tumblr.com/post/72234101404/shy-eyes)  
> [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3697835)  
> [French](http://larrytranslations.skyrock.com/3272279718-Shy-Eyes.html)
> 
> **AS OF JUNE 2016 NO NEW TRANSLATIONS ARE PERMITTED!**

It's not like Harry hasn't ever spoken to Louis. They speak sometimes, like when Louis hands him his latte and blushes when Harry smiles up at him. They say "Hi" a lot and Louis spills the coffee on the table a lot, and "oops" is just an unavoidable phrase. Louis stutters a lot and Harry's heart pounds hard a lot, and Harry really wants to kiss him a lot as well. 

Harry sits in the corner of the coffee shop a lot and Louis lets him out the backdoor when there's a lot of people in the shop. Every time Harry thanks him quickly with a breathless smile, and Louis always blushes and Harry bites his lip. 

It's all almost a routine by now. It has been since Harry's band broke up a few months ago. They are really famous still, but when Liam's fiancé got pregnant he wanted to take time off. Zayn understands because he really wants to focus on his art more, and Niall would like to travel and actually get to see more of the places they went to when on tour. Harry understands as well, he's just still focused on the music. He is twenty-one and globally famous and he has no intention on quitting music. He has songs written in journals and most of them are about cerulean blue eyes. His first single was released three weeks ago and has been hitting the charts like a wrecking ball. There is nothing like the smile Louis gave him when he handed Harry his latte and said "congratulations" with that pretty glint in his eye. 

Harry is in love.

It's a normal Tuesday night and Harry sits in the corner of the coffee shop. It's his spot and Louis always saves it for him. It's the one place he has a total view of the whole place, which means he can watch Louis bending down, but also the one place where he can't be seen easily. 

Harry sits with his journal and phone in front of him, and he looks over at Louis. He is wearing black jeans and vans, hair feathery in a tousled fringe and he is wearing that awful green shirt his job requires. He's absolutely breathtaking like always. 

Harry looks down at his empty coffee cup, he thinks he's had three tonight already. He musters up all his courage, thinking he finally has to do it. He stands up and his heart starts to pound automatically as he with wobbly knees trudges over to Louis, where he is cleaning off the counter in the empty shop. 

Harry clears his throat as he leans on the counter next to him and Louis whips up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

"H-hi," Louis stutters and Harry blushes right back at him. Louis' cheeks are pink and Harry wants to feel if they're as warm and soft as he thinks. 

"Hello," he says awkwardly and his heart beats rapidly against his rib cage. He holds up the coffee cup and Louis arches his brow. It's really hot. 

"Another one?" he asks and his voice is honey and milk, warm liquid and Harry wants to melt. He shakes his head. 

"No," he says. "Um, I'm just returning the cup."

"Oh," he nods and Harry gulps. He hands him the cup and their fingers brush against each other. Harry can't not hold on for a little longer, and his mind automatically does a mental "check". Louis does have soft skin. 

Harry holds on until Louis looks up at him, eyes questioning. Harry finally lets go and Louis sets the cup down on the counter. They're so close and Harry can feel the scent of Louis, coffee and cologne in the air. He inhales and his stomach flutters. Louis. 

Louis looks at him, just waiting for something to happen. Harry swallows and asks what he's been wanting to for a long time. 

"D-d'you have twitter?" he stutters and it's so stupid. He wants Louis to read it because then he'll know, but it sounds silly. 

Louis looks at him, blue eyes still big. "Y-yes?"

"You should look me up some time." Harry's heart pounds as he says the sentence he's been practicing so many times in his head that it's impossible to say wrong. He turns to leave, setting up that mischievous smile he's been practicing in front of he mirror. 

"I-I do," Louis gets out, cheeks flushing in deep red and it's so beautiful. Harry gets lost for a moment and then he panics. He didn't think Louis even had a twitter. Harry thinks back at all the things he's written there.

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Oh cerulean eyes, blue as the skies, oh how my heart flies. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile... how I wish you were mine. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Hi, I'm Harry I said and you smiled and flushed like I never knew who I was until you blushed. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
If it isn't Fate, I have faith in you. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Thin lips, give me your kiss. 

 

Louis isn't supposed to read his twitter yet. Shit. Harry thinks he'll definitely die. He blushes red and deep and Louis bites his lip and looks up through his lashes. He looks sheepish, but nervous and so adorable it's absolutely ridiculous. 

"You're really sweet," Louis says lowly, blush still burning as he moves to hold Harry's cup between his hands. His blue eyes shine through his lashes and Harry wants to kiss him. Louis bites his lip, turning slightly towards the kitchen. Nothing happens because Harry is too awkward and speechless. 

"I'll see you then?" Louis says and Harry feels so stupid, this time actually wishing he'll die. 

 

"I'll see you." He nods and goes back to his seat. Why, why, why? he chants in his head. He packs up his things and his heart pounds as he goes back to Louis to get out the back door. Louis already reads his twitter. What if he just doesn't understand it's all for him? Or he knows and Harry is as always just plain dumb. 

"Bye, Lou," he says and slips past him. He's so nervous he might throw up. 

"Wait," he hears him call behind him. Harry stops, heart beating so hard he can feel it in his throat. Louis comes up to him, carrying a small paper bag in his hand, cheeks flushed. "Dessert?" he asks, all pink cheeks and shy eyes. 

Harry is _this_ close to dying. "Thank you," he stutters out and smiles, not able to hide how how shaky his breath is. "Sweet of you," he manages to get out and bites his lip. It sounded weird. He should have said it differently. Damn.

"Still not as sweet as your tweets, though."

Harry eyes go wide and he starts, ears red. Louis' cheeks are burning as well. He ducks his head and Harry's heart pounds. So beautiful. 

He nods, embarrassed and blushy. Louis smiles and nods at the door. Harry nods back and he heads out, giving him a small wave. 

Harry wants to scream. He gets out and he wants to shave his hair off, get an infection or a really large zit on his nose, all just to punish himself for being such an idiot. Why can't he be cool? Confident, like he is on stage. It's just, with Louis he can't be brave.

Harry sighs loudly into the dark night and starts trudging back home. 

It's not until he's half way there he finds the small note next to a sweet cupcake in the little paper bag. 

_"You can @ me the next time... x (Louis_Tomlinson)"_

Harry dies. Kind of. Louis knows. He knows Harry has been writing about him. He knows, knows, knows and he wants Harry to @ him. 

Flushed, he fumblingly gets his phone out of his pocket. 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
I think I love you. 

 

His heart beats like a hammer as he goes onto Louis' profile, typing in the username he had written down. 

The latest of his tweets is directed at Harry himself. 

 

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
@Harry_Styles I thought you were going to @ me...

 

Without thinking about what the hell is going on or what the hell anyone's gonna think, Harry favorites the tweet and taps Louis' follow button. 

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@Louis_Tomlinson Heads up: I'm running back to kiss you now. 

 

He tweets it and that's what he does. He turns on his heels and runs back to the coffee shop. All he wants to do his take Louis with his cerulean eyes and his pretty lips and beautiful smile and pink cheeks. He wants him, all ways possible. It's been months since the time Louis served him his first cup of coffee. Now that Harry can have him his body suddenly aches for him, he needs him. 

He runs, lungs filled with air and happiness, he could fly. 

His breath his heavy as he rounds the corner, bounding into the alley with the backdoor to the coffee shop. He sees Louis immediately. His green coat with white wool inside is on, his fingers are fiddling with the keys as he locks up and his phone is between his lips, as if he was just about to look at it.

Harry needs him. His body burns for him. 

Just as Louis turns around, feet on the small steps up to the door, Harry is in front of him. He starts, eyes widening. Harry looks up at him, Louis less than an inch taller as he stands on the steps. Harry looks up, eyes big and determined and he reaches out, slowly taking Louis' phone from between his lips. He slowly and carefully places it in one of the pockets of his jacket and his fingers brush against Louis'. It's sparks and Harry wants to explode. 

Louis follows the movement with his eyes and Harry carefully gets up on the step, all nerves for the first time running off him. Louis' eyes are locked on his feet and Harry's fingers lightly brush his jaw on either sides of his face. 

"Heads up," Harry whispers and Louis' snaps up. "I'm about to kiss you." 

Harry closes the distance and between them. Louis' lips taste like honey and sweet coffee, and his lips are soft. His feathery fringe against Harry's forehead, soft skin under his fingertips... It's like everything he imagined it'd be. It's more. It feels holy, like a part of him has been missing and he's finally warm and whole. It's like coming home. It's more. 

Harry slows the kiss and he feels Louis' long eyelashes flutter against his cheek. His nose lingers aside Harry's, slightly breathless. 

"Thanks for the warning," he whispers and Harry can feel the corner of his mouth curve upward. Harry slowly opens his eyes, grinning.

"Thought it was only fair," he says and his thumb strokes lightly against Louis' cheekbone. He looks up at him, eyes so, so blue. 

"Took you long enough," he whispers, eyes glittering, and the darkness around them, the light from a street lamp makes him look so pretty.

"I'm -" Harry says, ready to apologize for being a total awkward idiot. 

"Beautiful." Louis says. Harry looks at him, surprised and flushed and he catches the way Louis' cheeks turn pink at his own confession. Harry feels Louis' fingertips against his hand and his heart beats. He leans in, their foreheads barely touching. He closes his eyes and tangles his fingers with Louis'. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Harry murmurs. It's only the truth and he feels Louis' heavy breathing against his skin. 

They're quiet and close and it's perfect. It's just them in the light of a streetlamp and Harry wants to stay in this moment forever.

Louis squeezes his fingers and looks up. "Maybe you should tweet something," he giggles. "Confess your feelings."

Harry blushes deep and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer in an embrace. 

"You had to," he groans and Louis' giggles escalate into laughter. He laughs into Harry's shoulder and Harry's insides fly. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He holds him tightly and thinks he wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: 
> 
> twitter: isthatyoularry  
> tumblr: isthatyoularry


End file.
